


Heartbeats [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Heartbeats, M/M, brown curls, cuddle because it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170820114840733896.jpg.html)

for this request : A tender and sweet scene, no noise, only the hearts beats and the sound of Erik’s fingers sliding along the brown curls of his lover.


	2. sketch

Some of you pointed out to me that my fanarts had been erased. Indeed, it seems that the host of the images has done a great cleaning and my oldest fanarts disappeared! I will gradually recover them and for some I will rework on them.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170820115702155623.jpg.html)


End file.
